


The Morning

by WhiskeyFluent



Series: Nothing But Trouble [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nicole Haught, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, And again it turned fluffy, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Follows on part 1, Friends to Lovers, G!P Nicole Haught, Grinding, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning After, Morning Sex, Omega Waverly Earp, Oral Sex, Rutting, Smut, Softy Nicole Haught, Thirsty Waverly Earp, Vaginal Fingering, Wynonnus Interruptus, again THIS IS JUST SMUT with a pinch of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyFluent/pseuds/WhiskeyFluent
Summary: “Good morning to you too, Waves.” Nicole pants, brushing the silky brown hair from the omega’s face.Waverly ducks her head, a little shy at being so insatiable. “Sorry,” she breathes, “I just… I didn’t think it would be so…” She floods the air with omega pheromones, hoping to convey her need undeniably and pulls back to watch the enticing offer resonate on the alpha’s face.





	The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I did it again. This one shot is a follow up of part 1 in this series, so if you haven't read that, it might make more sense to start there. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who gave me any form of feedback on part 1, it really means a lot to me and I can only hope you'll enjoy part 2 as well.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr.](http://whiskeyfluent.tumblr.com)   
> I'm also now officially on [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/whiskeyfluent)

Waverly wakes slowly, lazily blinking the blur from her vision as the early morning light fills Nicole’s room. The first thing she notices, is the alpha’s arm slung around her waist, holding her naked body delicately. She sighs, content with the memories of the previous night that she’ll keep forever. Although she feels a little guilty that she hadn’t told Nicole about her true feelings before they’d proceeded with their plan, she’s more than grateful for how it turned out.

 

She’s been in love with her best friend for three years and had spent the majority of those years conflicted about the idea of telling her. Burdened by the inevitable questions that follow. Would she laugh at me? Does she feel the same? Will it destroy the friendship? All of them valid and all of them the kind of questions common to those who have realised their feelings are no longer just _friendly._

 

She remembers the first time her body gave her the indication that she is attracted to the cocky redheaded alpha. Nicole Haught in a skin-tight competitive swimsuit is not a sight for the faint-hearted and she had realised that pretty quickly. The combination of _that_ and a wink thrown her way as the alpha stepped onto the swimmer’s block, had her uncomfortably shifting in her seat on the stands from the tension building down low.

 

Breaking out of her thoughts, the second thing she notices, is the close to unbearable throbbing between her legs and she presses her thighs together. Her heat had been brutal last night and she’d rather not think about the desperate pleas she made to the alpha in the… heat of the moment, so to speak. And it looks like it isn’t showing signs of tapering off just yet, if the slickness she can feel at the apex of her thighs is any indication.

 

She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath, trying to calm the annoying omega pawing at her. She isn’t used to the blinding need. She’s heard stories about it before, how an omega’s heat can be crippling from the burning arousal. The only heat she had experienced, happened while she was on holiday with Uncle Curtis, Aunt Gus, and Wynonna. She spent most of the day taking cold showers and lying on her bed with her hand in her panties. It only lasted a day and it was nothing compared to this.

 

Waverly tries to entertain pure thoughts about Nicole. Now that she knows they’ve both felt the same way about each other for a while. She tries to think about that goofy smile that charms her. Nicole striding down the corridors of the academy between classes with that confident yet utterly infuriating smirk, typically having rolled up her sleeves for the sole purpose of torturing Waverly, drooling over flexing forearm muscles and dexterous fingers running through red hair. Or that boisterous laugh she sometimes has that would instantly draw Waverly’s attention and inflate her chest with warmth. But it’s no use thinking of sweet things, her omega besetting her with downright sinful images of the alpha that has her dripping already. And her omega knows she isn’t the only one struggling.

 

Nicole whimpers behind her and for a moment she thinks the alpha might be awake. She turns her head slowly, her body shifting slightly and — _Oh!_ — she feels Nicole hard against her ass, still fast asleep. Her omega nudges at her, immediately encouraging her to lean closer to the length. When she contemplates briefly, she’s reminded of every moment she hadn’t given herself free rein in the past. Missed opportunities that could’ve led to a wild night or a first kiss instead of staying holed up in her room with her nose in a dusty ancient literature book. She bites her lip, trying but failing to resist and subtly inches back until she’s gently pressed against Nicole who releases a sharp exhale through her nose at the contact.

 

Eyes closed, keeping her body as still as possible, she waits for Nicole to say something. But she doesn’t, only whimpering again and Waverly risks another look over her shoulder. Nicole is still sleeping, —a few strands of messy red locks covering the side of her face, brow furrowed and eyes moving rapidly behind her eyelids— probably dreaming Waverly thinks, and the sight of her is enough to make the omega fall in love all over again. It’s hard to remember a time when Nicole Haught wasn’t occupying her thoughts, brightening her dull days trying to keep her scholarship at the prestigious _Hartlon Academy for Girls,_ or making her aware of just how vivid her imagination can get. Just then, Nicole moans, the sound thick with sleep and if that didn’t elude to the kind of dream she’s having, the twitch of her cock that Waverly can _feel_ , confirms it.

 

Waverly bites back her own moan but when the alpha softly bucks against her —a barely there involuntary action— her blood is gasoline and Nicole just lit the spark.

 

She clasps a hand over her mouth quickly to stop any sound from escaping, overwhelmed now by the roaring heat that had increased tenfold between her legs. Her hips begin slow, grinding her ass against the hard cock twitching occasionally with every brush of friction against it. Her heart is thumping in her chest, their naked bodies slightly shifting together, _god_ it feels so good. Feeling Nicole like this, hearing the alpha’s soft panting breaths exhaled through her nose increase and the quiet whimpers trapped in her throat turn into broken moans. But better than that, is the way Nicole’s body responds to her movements, even in sleep, gently rutting between her ass cheeks.

 

Waverly slips the hand that isn’t clasped over her mouth between her own legs, her eyes fluttering at the generous amount of wetness she knew she’d find. Running her fingers up and down her soaked slit while her hips continue their slow pace against the alpha. Every sleepy grunt from Nicole coaxing more slick from her entrance and she gathers it up to circle her clit. She knows her body well, having spent more time than she’ll admit with her hand between her legs and Nicole’s name on her lips. But this is entirely different. All the other times had been mere fantasies that now seem dull in comparison to the night before.

 

A night she had anticipated for weeks, plagued with dreams that left her unbearably turned on at the worst of times. She had to face the alpha at breakfast in the dinning hall, more than once, after seeing herself in a number of compromising positions under the confident redhead all through the night. Begging and mewling under her touch, mouth stretched around her cock, the desire to drink down everything the alpha can give no doubt clear in her wide-eyed gaze looking up to a smirk between ivory breasts. She had to hope and pray to every god she knew of that her best friend couldn’t see the filthy thoughts she had about her reflected in her hungry eyes.

 

Her pulse quickens along with the flick of her wrist and Nicole’s lazy thrusts are becoming stronger, grinding against her firmly. She can smell the alpha’s scent increasing, matching her own, wrapping around her thickly like a blanket, spurring her on in her rhythm. Removing the hand over her mouth, she bites her lip and turns her head to look at Nicole again. Though she’s still asleep, her face is beautifully contorted in pleasure and Waverly increases the pressure on her clit.

 

Glancing down, it’s the sight of Nicole’s rolling hips under the thin white sheets that sends her over the edge, swollen nub pulsing under her fingertips and teeth splitting her bottom lip in her attempt to stay quiet through her orgasm.

 

She tries to calm her heaving chest for a moment but the slow unbridled rocking of Nicole’s hips against her is driving her mad with want, desperate to relieve the struggling alpha so clearly overwhelmed by her rut. So she pushes back more firmly against the throbbing length.

 

“Waves…” Nicole moans in her sleep, voice strange from lack of use overnight but it causes a new flood of arousal to pool between Waverly’s thighs. The alpha is dreaming about _her._

 

Waverly doubles her efforts, sliding her ass up and down against the shaft now wet and coated with precome as she feels the pulsing grow stronger. At the sudden jolt of her cock, Nicole inhales sharply, groaning and grabbing onto Waverly’s upper arm as spurts of warm come hit the omega’s back.

 

Eyes flying open, unfocused and dazed, Nicole begins to apologise profusely, still out of breath.

 

“Oh god, Waverly, I’m so so—”

 

Waverly cuts her off with an eager kiss and after being only briefly stunned, Nicole responds beautifully, parting her lips for the omega’s tongue to slip inside, relaxing under her touch. It’s sloppy and messy, they’re both out of breath. The room fills with the wet sounds from their kissing as Waverly turns around completely, pulling their bodies close.

 

Nicole groans again and it echoes in Waverly’s throat before they pull apart.

 

“Good morning to you too, Waves.” Nicole pants, brushing the silky brown hair from the omega’s face.

 

Waverly ducks her head, a little shy at being so insatiable. “Sorry,” she breathes, “I just… I didn’t think it would be so…” She floods the air with omega pheromones, hoping to convey her need undeniably and pulls back to watch the enticing offer resonate on the alpha’s face.

 

Nicole’s nostrils flare, seconds before the specks of gold in her eyes are replaced by the expanding dark of her pupils. The beginning of a growl rumbling in her chest before she reins it in but the result; _ravenous._

 

“Come here, baby.” Her voice is sickly sweet, dripping slow from the corners of her mouth like honey, demanding gently.

 

“Baby?” Waverly questions on a breath, completely distracted as she inches closer to the alpha’s face. Nicole’s scent, eyes and voice twining like ivy around the back of her neck, softly tugging her forward, impossible to resist.

 

There’s a voice in the back of her mind reminding her that Nicole Haught has always been impossible to resist, impossible to forget about, impossible to ignore.

 

Spellbound, Waverly feels the ghost of a breath on the shell of her ear before Nicole’s tongue peaks out to wet the sensitive skin, drawing her earlobe between perfect teeth and raising every hair on her heated body.

 

“You want me inside you again, don’t you?” Nicole purrs into her ear. _Jesus._ Waverly clamps her thighs together again at the alpha’s words. She can only answer with a whimper.

 

Nicole nips at her jaw, threading her fingers into golden-brown locks to gather a fistful of hair at the back of her head. Pulling back slowly, she exposes Waverly’s neck, teeth grazing down her throat.

 

“You want me to _fuck_ you again?” It’s whispered into the hollow between her collarbones and she swallows audibly.

 

“Yes.” She admits softly, attempting to straddle the alpha before she’s swiftly flipped around, back hitting the mattress and messy hair splayed across the pillow.

 

Nicole hovers above her before bending down for a lazy kiss and Waverly gasps into her mouth when she feels the alpha’s nipples brush against hers. Her body is oversensitive, acutely aware of the slightest touch but she needs more. She needs to feel the alpha _everywhere_ , so she bucks her hips, trying to draw Nicole closer.

 

Silky red hair trails along her chest as Nicole sucks mark after mark into her sweat slicked skin before wet warmth envelopes her nipple.

 

“Ah!” She arches into Nicole, hands gripping at wisps of red hair and the alpha groans around the raised flesh. Every swirl of her tongue driving Waverly close to insanity before it’s released with a wet pop, those same ravenous eyes looking up at the omega.

 

Waverly is about to protest at the lack of contact she craves but she sees a brief pause in the alpha’s confident movements, a question burning at the tip of that skilful tongue. So she waits patiently, even as Nicole draws her bottom lip between teeth and her eyes blaze a path down to the omega’s glistening folds.

 

“Waverly, I… I want to _taste_ you.” Nicole rasps, looking back up at Waverly who can’t help the loud moan that escapes her throat and she pulls the alpha in for a searing kiss. Every nerve ending sparking and tingling across her body, rapidly increasing the heat of her flesh.

 

“God, yes. Nicole, _yes_.”

 

The mischievous smile boasting a flash of sharp white canines along the alpha’s pink lips has Waverly impatiently squirming on top of the sheets. Through the daze of her heat, she can feel the starchy fabric at her back, hear the rustling as Nicole shifts her weight above her and it’s all an agonisingly slow dance threatening to send her to a quick death if she isn’t touched where she needs it _soon_.

 

Luckily, Nicole doesn’t seem fixated on the idea of making her wait too long, at least not this time as her tongue trails down the omega’s stomach, dipping into her navel and rolling pebbled nipples between her fingers. The sensations are overwhelming, making Waverly’s hips jolt greedily into the air as the alpha worships her body before settling between her legs. Until finally, _finally_ , she feels wet heat slide through her folds and the steady vibrations from Nicole’s moan.

 

“ _Fuck…_ ” Waverly whines, having never imagined it would feel this good.

 

Her own fingers could never compare to the alpha’s warm mouth working magic at her core, sending shockwaves through her quivering muscles, making her abs clench with every stroke of her tongue. She writhes under Nicole’s grip, at the mercy of calloused fingertips pressing into her thighs. When she feels the swirling pressure on her clit, her hands immediately find the bobbing head between her legs, hips rolling with every generous lap at her entrance. She had stopped trying to bite back the needy moans that leave her lips, the sounds only proving to be encouragement for Nicole eagerly increasing her pace.

 

The alpha’s soft lips latch onto her clit and Waverly’s head hits the pillow, the lines in her neck stretched taut, eyes rolling back as the tingling in her nerves builds, a deep tension has worked its way low into her belly and a different kind of heat ripples through her veins. She knows she’s close as she thrashes desperately for release, her moans only increasing in volume when she feels slender fingers teasing at her entrance.

 

Nicole pushes inside unceremoniously, the delicious stretch soothing the unbearable ache of not being filled.

 

“Oh God! Oh _fuck,_ Nicole…” _Nicole._ The ringing in her ears replaces the sound of her own high-pitched chanting before black spots erupt behind her eyelids as her orgasm rushes through her body, overwhelming her senses completely and she’s only vaguely aware of the alpha’s fingers curling inside her, working her through every pulsing wave.

 

As her back drops down to the bed and her muscles twitch with every aftershock, Nicole removes her fingers slowly, gently lapping up everything the omega spilled for her before kissing her way up to Waverly’s breasts.

 

Waverly impatiently pulls Nicole closer for a kiss, greedily tasting herself all over the alpha’s mouth but she knows her omega isn’t satisfied, there’s only one thing that could satisfy it right now and she bucks her hips into it, savouring the groan the action elicits from Nicole.

 

The alpha’s cock is firm and hot between her legs, leaking precome onto the sun-kissed skin below her navel and she rolls her hips into it, coating the shaft with her own arousal while she sucks Nicole’s tongue into her mouth.

 

Her thoughts are a jumbled mess as Nicole grunts and slides the length, red tip glistening, over her core. There’s one urgent thought she can make out from the rest. She needs the alpha _inside_. But she’s nowhere near capable enough to tell Nicole as much yet, so she shows her instead. Frantically kissing and pulling the alpha closer with every hard buck of her hips, nails digging into Nicole’s ass to create the friction she undoubtedly needs. Waverly’s eagerness visibly drives Nicole to breaking point.

 

“Turn around and spread your legs.” The alpha commands, voice rough against Waverly’s lips after another teasing roll of her hips.

 

Waverly had spent years hanging on the alpha’s words, whether they were meaningless banter or the retelling of a story she’d heard a hundred times never mattered, only that they came out of Nicole’s mouth. But she never considered the possibility of those words being filthy. Sure she had envisioned a number of filthy scenarios with the enigmatic captain of the swim team but _christ_ it’s a damn shame she never thought of what Nicole’s words could do to her when she says things like _that._

 

Getting over her initial shock turned realisation, Waverly all but scrambles to turn herself around, laying flat on her stomach. With a gasp, the omega feels the alpha’s hard length settle against her ass before delicate fingers brush her long hair from her neck, only to be replaced by Nicole’s warm and slightly quick bursts of breath. The back of her neck and shoulders are showered in soft kisses that almost tickle and she moans as the alpha’s hands travel all over her back, nails raking along the flesh before firmly gripping onto her hips. Swiftly, Waverly is pulled up to her knees, legs spread, exposing her completely.

 

For a moment she wonders if she should be feeling vulnerable but the alpha’s presence and comforting scent only make her feel safe and, shortly after, the realisation of her position hits her with a crippling blow of need to her gut. An abundant amount of omega slick dripping from her cunt and trailing down her thighs as Nicole continues scattering kisses all over her lower back before gently nipping at her ass.

 

“Nicole…” she whimpers, pressing her forehead to her folded arms beneath her as she tries to control her breathing.

 

The alpha moves back up to her neck. “I’ve got you, baby.” Nicole whispers in her ear.

 

She grinds back against the cock, impatient as ever and she’ll happily admit it this far into her heat. Nicole shifts behind her before she hears the rustling of what she quickly determined to be a condom wrapper and her body responds immediately in anticipation. Despite the blood rushing in her ears, she can hear the alpha slipping the condom on and her legs tremble with the effort of holding herself still, waiting.

 

The air has become thick and dense around them. For a moment, there’s silence between them before Waverly’s skin erupts with goosebumps from the soft touch at her back, fingertips trailing up her sides and back down to her hips. Her omega keens at being in this position, to be taken by the alpha like this. Nicole has a way of grounding her, keeping her tethered in the moment lest she float away on overwhelming thoughts of just _how_ this will change things between them and the friendship they’ve shared.

 

Before Waverly can become any more impatient than she already is, the alpha’s hips rock forward from behind her, sliding the length over her slit and over the wetness there. With a hand guiding her cock, Nicole circles Waverly’s clit with the tip, earning a long moan from the squirming omega.

 

“Please, Nicole, will you just— _Oh_ …”

 

“ _Fuck.”_ Nicole finishes for her when the tip of her cock enters.

 

Waverly groans at the feeling, trying to push back on the length as her back bends in pleasure. But the alpha is careful, no doubt aware that this is still new to them and Waverly might still need to adjust. So she moves slowly, inching closer on her knees as she slips further and further inside, bracing them both with her hands at the omega’s hips. Every movement accompanied by their panting moans.

 

The small grunts that escape the alpha only entices Waverly more and she looks back over her shoulder to see Nicole in concentration, bottom lip pulled between teeth and eyes fixed on the sight of her cock finally hilted inside.

 

Waverly knows what she wants and how to get it, so when the alpha’s lustful gaze meets hers, she gives her most devilish smirk and clenches hard.

 

Nicole lurches forward, collapsing over the omega’s back.

 

“Jesus, Waverly!” She groans at the feeling of Waverly’s walls gripping her cock tightly, nearly making her come on the spot.

 

Waverly is more than a little smug about the reaction but the moment is brief.

 

Nicole grabs her hips, cock pulling almost all the way out but before a protesting whine could fill the room, the alpha slams back in, hitting deeper than Waverly had ever thought possible and it rips a cry from her throat. Her ass pressing back hard against Nicole’s thighs.

 

Nicole falters at the scream but Waverly is quick to reassure her. “ _God_ , please don’t stop!”

 

Her omega is utterly content with this position and when Nicole’s fingers grip her hips harder, pulling back only to thrust forward faster, she’s in ecstasy. Their bodies chasing every ounce of pleasure.

 

The muscles of Waverly’s thighs and ass ripple from the impact of Nicole’s thrusts, her folded arms below her and the alpha’s grip at her hips are the only things keeping her from collapsing forward. But she’ll admit that the idea of Nicole fucking her into the mattress sounds just as appealing as her current position is. It’s absolutely exquisite, she thinks, being filled like this as a loud whine leaves her lips.

 

Every sound she makes is obscene, absolutely filthy in a way that her daydreaming could never conjure up. Every thrust of the alpha’s hips increasing the growing ache at her core, building her up so beautifully yet again, each time better than the time before. She bites her wrist to muffle the worst of her cries with a desperate arch of her back, trying to draw Nicole deeper, savouring some of that delicious burn she can still feel from the night before. She can hear Nicole’s breath becoming ragged, matching her own the closer she gets to the release she craves.

 

She twists slightly to look at Nicole over her shoulder; at the alpha in her primal, yet very much still controlled, state. Waverly —slack jawed and panting as her body rocks back and forth— takes in the sight hungrily. From the tendons in Nicole’s wrists where they hold a firm grip, to the flexing muscles in her arms. Her delicately pale skin, sweat slicked and glistening. Breasts bouncing freely with every forward slam of her hips, stomach clenching every time the tip of her cock bottoms out inside. But it’s the alpha’s face —head tilted back, slender neck exposed, mouth open, and eyes shut tight in pleasure— that has her immediately clenching around the length inside her, tightening her grip around the cock and suddenly the omega is right there, on the edge.

 

“Fuck, Waves, baby… I can’t— _fuck,_ are you close?” Nicole pants, her hips picking up the pace.

 

“God yes, Nicole, I’m—” The alpha’s hips thrust up sharply, changing the angle in a way that rips the breath from Waverly’s lungs. She is silent as her climax hits, lips parting but sound refusing to make it’s way from her vocal cords.

 

She reaches back with one hand —almost frantically— quickly grabbing Nicole’s ass to press her closer, _deeper_ , to prolong her orgasm. Her nails breaking flawless pale skin with every spasm around the alpha’s cock. After a loud grunt from behind, the omega feels Nicole jerk inside, hips stuttering forward as much as they can under the confines of the fingers digging into her ass and she spills into the condom. When Waverly is sparked into an aftershock, walls clenching again, Nicole releases the sweetest moan as her body slumps over the omega’s back, forehead between her shoulder blades.

 

“ _Jesus._ ” Nicole breathes, and Waverly can feel the heaving chest at her back but _god_ she hasn’t had enough.

 

Not nearly enough.

 

She whimpers after another aftershock, Nicole still hard inside her. Past the point of needing to rationalise everything, Waverly acts on her desires and what she wants right now is for this to continue, for the alpha to fuck her until the fog of arousal has lifted. So she begins grinding back, setting into motion again, slowly at first but after little response from Nicole other than a few soft grunts, she pushes back faster.

 

The alpha growls in warning, cock no doubt sensitive and burning from the friction. But Nicole can’t deny her own arousal, it’s visible in the still tight stretch of Waverly’s entrance around her length.

 

“Fuck me again, Nicole.” Waverly is out of breath as she continues to roll her hips.

 

“I- I don’t know if I can, baby.” Nicole admits softly, quick bursts of breath warm against the omega’s back.

 

Waverly turns her head, pulling the alpha into an awkward open-mouthed kiss but it’s enough to make them both moan, Nicole’s cock twitching with every swipe of Waverly’s tongue at her teeth. When she bites down and tugs on her bottom lip, clenching her core hard, the alpha pulls away, growling again, louder this time before sinking teeth into the flesh of the omega’s shoulder. It doesn’t break the skin but it’s enough to make her whine at the thought of being marked.

 

She only presses back harder, rocking into Nicole who is visibly struggling to hold herself back, clear in the trembling of her thighs and the tightening grip of her hands around the sheets next to Waverly.

 

The omega is relentless, determined to unhinge the cocky redhead she’s grown to love. A soft love and yet, here on her sheets it burns, stronger than her heat- the need for _Nicole_ , not just for release. The need to see this side of Nicole, stripped of pretence and control, bare and open to Waverly, only Waverly. So she increases the pace of her backward thrusts and with a particularly sharp roll of her hips, Nicole’s reserve breaks.

 

The bed shakes as the alpha suddenly wraps an arm around Waverly’s waist from behind, pulling back to sit on her haunches and bringing Waverly with her. The omega flush against her lap as she begins to rut up into her. Thighs covered in sweat and arousal slapping together as Nicole moves hard and fast below the bouncing omega in her arms, cupping Waverly’s breasts and grunting into her ear.

 

The sudden change has Waverly’s head spinning. “ _Nicole_ , oh god!”

 

Nicole holds her firmly through every rapid thrust with a strong arm against the omega’s sternum, between her breasts, one hand inching up to her neck —thumb pressing over her pulse point— and the other moving down between her legs, fingers circling her clit. _Dear god,_ Waverly knows it’ll be quick, they’re both still sensitive but she holds on for as long as she can, drowning in the white hot heat travelling like smoke through her veins. She can feel her body begin its spiral into untamed pleasure, crashing through her bones almost as violently as Nicole’s thrusts. The fingertips sliding over her clit are making it impossible for her to hold back but she’s stubborn on the edge, waiting for her alpha.

 

“Fuck, baby, I’m gonna come.” Nicole grunts into her neck and it’s all Waverly needs.

 

Her chest arches forward, hips jolting around the alpha’s cock buried deep and Nicole presses down on her clit. She isn’t silent this time as a loud moan fills the air, slick arousal escaping her entrance with every quiver of her tightening walls, flooding both their thighs. Nicole groans, hips jerking and shuddering as she comes and Waverly is overwhelmed by the feeling of her cock pulsing with release inside her.

 

Static white noise occupies the omega’s hearing. Both of them are a panting mess, sticky with sweat and arousal as they cling together, Nicole slumping forward, holding Waverly with a trembling grip as her muscles protest, and laying her down delicately before slowly slipping her cock out.

 

Waverly whines but Nicole nuzzles into her neck from behind, spooning her as they wait for their breathing to return to normal. Finally, she feels satisfied, her heat only a small itch at the base of her spine, no longer overwhelming and at the forefront of her mind. The only fog still left is slowly lifting as the aftershocks of her orgasm begin to fade and all she wants to think about is the comfort of the alpha holding her close.

 

“Haught!” A loud voice bellows from down the corridor.

 

Their bodies tense instantly on top of the small bed, eyes comically wide and Waverly’s heart begins to race again at the thought of being caught, not only naked and in bed with her best friend but clearly in heat and not having taken her suppressants.

 

“Is that…?”

 

“Wynonna.” Nicole supplies almost automatically. If Waverly didn’t know any better, she’d say the alpha is in shock, holding in a breath behind her.

 

It’s no secret that the beta is ruthlessly protective of Waverly and the omega is certain Nicole knows the implication of their current situation. Wynonna definitely isn’t above threatening the cocky redhead with their father’s old revolver if she had a good enough reason and breaking her baby sister’s virginity just might be a good enough reason. But more importantly, Waverly thought she had taken care of that problem, had taken Wynonna’s whereabouts into account when she planned this in the first place.

 

“Haughtshot!” Wynonna yells again, making them jump. The voice louder now, closer to the bedroom door Waverly realises, and they both stumble out of bed.

 

“Shit!” Nicole hisses as she scrambles from the sheets, Waverly following to collect all her clothing as the alpha rushes to make the bed and hopefully cover up their heavy scent. “I thought you said Wynonna was going to be occupied?”

 

Nicole looks at the omega desperately while frantically pulling out a pair of sweats from her dresser. Waverly would find the expression on her face adorably funny —eyes pleading for a merciful death, fingers fumbling around the cock between her legs before discarding the condom and practically leaping with both feet into her swim team sweat-shorts— if she wasn’t so busy trying to eradicate the smell of sex all over the stuffy room, rushing to all the windows and pushing them wide-open, yanking the curtains to the side before emptying a can of scented body spray into the air.

 

“She’s supposed to be passed out in her dorm room nursing a hangover right now!”

 

“Haught!” Wynonna yells again, banging on the door lazily before trying the handle. Thank god Nicole had the forethought to lock the damn door last night, Waverly thinks as she stumbles into her own clothes, barely managing to put her shirt on the right way around.

 

“Just a minute!” Nicole shouts but it comes out more like a squeal as she quickly scans the room and attempts to tame her hair and the pillows on her bed simultaneously.

 

Waverly manages to give her a sympathetic look before slipping into Nicole’s closet, registering the slight relief on the alpha’s face just before she shuts herself inside. They’d done this before, on late nights when they’d have movie marathons together and heard one of the house mothers checking rooms on weeknights. Waverly would slip into the closet as fast as she could while Nicole pretended to sleep under the covers.

 

She breathes slowly in the darkness, attempting to tamp down the adrenaline. There’s only a bit of light coming through the slats of the closet door, her muscles stiff as her heart still pounds. She hears the bedroom door click open before Wynonna’s telltale boots casually thump on the wooden floor.

 

“Hey, Red— _Jesus,_ it smells like se—”

 

“Hi, Wynonna.” Nicole interrupts quickly and Waverly can almost picture the blush creeping up the alpha’s neck. She can definitely feel her own.

 

Waverly can make out their two figures standing near the foot of the bed, Wynonna slouching in that casually carefree stance she’s well known for among the teachers, arms folded in a way that always reminds everyone that she’s ‘technically older’ and ‘only here because she failed a couple grades’. Nicole looking slightly uncomfortable and on edge but holding herself together adequately under the circumstances. The omega almost gets distracted by the toned calve muscles on display but is shaken from her thoughts by her sister’s voice.

 

“Smells like you’ve been having some DIY time in here this morning.” Wynonna casually remarks and Waverly can make out her obnoxious eyebrow wiggle even through the narrow gaps in the wood.

 

“What do you want, Wynonna?” The alpha sighs but it comes out more relieved than exasperated and with good reason, Waverly thinks. She’d rather have her sister thinking _that_ instead of knowing what actually happened. And Nicole seems to be happy with entertaining that explanation too.

 

“Geez, Haught and they say I’m not a morning person.”

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping in? Heard you went to a party last night.” Nicole questions as she tries to casually sit down on the bed but Waverly easily picks up on the stiff movements, the alpha’s one leg trailing awkwardly toward something behind her on the floor.

 

Waverly’s eyes widen suddenly, suppressing a gasp as she sees the familiar box of condoms lying on the ground next to the bedside table. And the alpha, not so subtly, trying to kick it under the bed.

 

“Eh,” Wynonna shrugs, seemingly oblivious to Nicole’s behaviour, “party was a bust, snuck back in last night. Have you seen Waverly?”

 

The omega’s heart jumps into her throat at the mention of her name, teeth pulling at her bottom lip nervously.

 

“W- Waverly?” Nicole stutters dumbly, slightly distracted from toeing at the small box near her foot. If only the omega could tell her it’s more to the left.

 

“Yeah, about yea high,” the beta gestures, Waverly frowns at being depicted as _that_ short, “long brown hair and uh… _your best friend_.” Wynonna states dryly. “She wasn’t at breakfast this morning.”

 

“Oh.” Nicole finally nudges the box of condoms under the bed and out of sight. “Uh, nope. Haven’t seen her.”

 

Waverly rolls her eyes at how obvious the alpha is being and can see the clear suspicion on her sister’s face. But surprisingly, against her usual inappropriate tactics, the beta doesn’t push Nicole further. And Waverly knows her sister well enough to guess that —since she came from breakfast— it’s just about time for her routine smoke behind the gymnasium, or if Mercedes pays a visit, just off of the academy’s property in one of the Gardner’s fancy cars.

 

“Okay but if she’s not at lunch, I’m calling a search party.” Wynonna shrugs, walking towards the door. “And take a shower, Red, you stink.”

 

The door slams abruptly, the sound echoing through the silence around the dorm room for a moment before they both let out shaky breaths, Waverly stepping out of the closet with a hand to her mouth muffling her giggles.

 

Her expression must be infectious because relief floods the alpha’s features as she steps towards Waverly, pinning her playfully to the closet door and dropping her forehead down to the omega’s.

 

Waverly feels exhilarated but she isn’t sure if it’s because of the close call with Wynonna, or because of what she’d spent the last couple of hours doing in Nicole’s room but _god_ she knows she doesn’t want the feeling to go away.

 

“You’re a terrible liar, Nicole Haught.” Waverly states around a smile before her hands wrap around the back of the alpha’s neck, pulling her in for a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> As always, I appreciate constructive criticism, or just hearing from you kind folks.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr.](http://whiskeyfluent.tumblr.com)  
> I'm also now officially on [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/whiskeyfluent)


End file.
